Acceptez-vous la mission ?
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Naruto est un naïf jeune homme, un peu bagarreur sur les bords. À part se vanter, être narcissique et pleurnicheur, il ne sait rien faire d'autre. Mais pourtant, une importante mission l'attend ! Et il ne peut que l'accomplir s'il ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. SasuNary à l'horizon et romance à gogo ! RECHERCHE ACTIVEMENT D'UNE BÊTA POUR CETTE FIC !
1. Prologue

**Acceptez-vous la mission ?**

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto–san. Mais l'histoire est de moi ^^

 **Pairing** : Sasunaru (relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuez mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : U.A, amour, mystère, aventure, fantastique, et OOC

 **Bêta :** Quelqu'un est motivé pour l'être ?

 **Résumé :**

\- _Que dois-je faire ?_

\- _Tu dois aider faire en sorte que le héros tombe amoureux de l'héroïne._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que tu es le méchant de l'histoire et que si tu ne le fais pas tu mourras sous la main du héros._

\- _Ahh !?_

\- _Alors ? Acceptes-tu ta mission ?_

 _Naruto est un naïf jeune homme, un peu bagarreur sur les bords. À part se vanter, être narcissique et pleurnicheur, il ne sait rien faire d'autre. Mais pourtant, une importante mission l'attend ! Et il ne peut que l'accomplir s'il ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je cherche activement une bêta pour corriger cette histoire, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé je suis toute ouïe XD

Sinon en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Il se sentait planer dans l'espace. Qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Où doit-il aller ? Voilà des questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger le moindre de ses muscles, même ouvrir ses paupières lui paraissait être une mission impossible. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas la moindre peur, juste de l'appréhension. Un monde silence l'entourait, et ce noir ! Ce noir profond et sans fond qui pourrait l'avaler. Que ce passait-il à la fin ? Puis, une phrase s'illumina dans son esprit, comme si elle était inscrite devant ses yeux :

« Acceptez-vous la mission ? »

* Yes

* No

Mission ? Quelle mission ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais la première réponse l'attirait. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon. Alors doucement il ouvrit la bouche, sa décision prise.

\- Yes.

Une lumière aveuglante explosa, aspirant comme un trou noir toute cette noirceur autour de lui et lui-même fut avaler par cette blancheur inconnue.

* * *

Voilà ! Un prologue court mais qui j'espère vous a intriqué assez pour la suite ). En espérant recevoir des propositions pour le poste de bêta, à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 1 : le ninja et le renard 1

**Acceptez-vous la mission ?**

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto–san. Mais l'histoire est de moi ^^

 **Pairing** : Sasunaru (relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuez mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : U.A, amour, mystère, aventure, fantastique, et OOC

 **Bêta :** Quelqu'un est motivé pour l'être ?

 **Résumé :**

\- _Que dois-je faire ?_

\- _Tu dois aider faire en sorte que le héros tombe amoureux de l'héroïne._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que tu es le méchant de l'histoire et que si tu ne le fais pas tu mourras sous la main du héros._

\- _Ahh !?_

\- _Alors ? Acceptes-tu ta mission ?_

 _Naruto est un naïf jeune homme, un peu bagarreur sur les bords. À part se vanter, être narcissique et pleurnicheur, il ne sait rien faire d'autre. Mais pourtant, une importante mission l'attend ! Et il ne peut que l'accomplir s'il ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je cherche activement une bêta pour corriger cette histoire, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé je suis toute ouïe XD

Sinon en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

 **Partie 1** : _**Le ninja et le renard**_

Naruto était accroupi derrière un bouquet d'herbes hautes. Sous une cascade blonde, son visage juvénile couleur miel possédait deux joues rosées marquées par trois traits chacune semblant à des moustaches d'animaux. Alors que sa bouche grenadine mordillait deux brins d'herbes distraitement, ses oreilles de renard bougèrent vivement attentif au moindre bruit. Ses grands yeux bleus brillant comme des pierres précieuses fixèrent nerveusement l'homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui se baignait dans la rivière devant lui.

Ce dernier saisit l'eau dans ses baumes et aspergea ses cheveux couleur d'encre avec. Des gouttelettes en tombèrent et glissèrent sur sa peau d'ivoire, caressant son cou tonique et se logèrent un instant sur sa clavicule avant de poursuivre leur chemin sur ses muscles fermes du torse, du ventre et bien plus bas… Le reste d'une ligne témoigna de la traversée rendant le tout sexy et terriblement chaud. L'érotisme de la situation fit déglutir Naruto qui s'inquiéta de plus en plus.

L'homme continua sa toilette inconscient qu'un visiteur indiscret épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Soudain, il se tourna de l'autre côté du blond.

Kurama s'excita alors : « Il se tourne ! Il se tourne ! Prépares-toi Naruto, à trois, tu cours ! »

\- Ah ? Ah oui, oui, oui, répondit Naruto qui se réveilla enfin du spectacle involontaire de l'homme.

Il enleva les brins d'herbe dans sa bouche, souffla un bon coup avant de se concentrer. En à peine une seconde, un petit renard au poil blanc pelucheux se tint à la place du jeune homme blond.

Et oui, dans cette vie il était un démon renard, mais avant il n'en était pas un. Il était un humain. Enfin, il pensait qu'il était surement un humain dans sa vie antérieure, car il ne possédait plus aucun souvenir pour s'en assurer. C'était Kurama qui les avait effacés pour son bon déroulement dans cette vie.

À cette époque, Kurama l'avait capturé pour accomplir une mission et tant que celle-ci n'était pas réalisée il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui. En apprenant cela, il s'était tout d'abord mis en colère, mais comme rien n'avait changé, il avait pleuré et enfin avait voulu se suicider. Au final, le voilà à surveiller un inconnu caché derrière des buissons.

Ce monde était la première dimension que Kurama l'emmenait. Dans cette vie, le héros était un jeune ninja d'on ne peut plus normal si ce n'était qu'il était plus puissant que la moyenne. Mais en réalité, il était un demi-démon, la progéniture du démon suprême et d'une humaine. Son enfance était solitaire, car isolé et dénigré par les autres humains. Il rencontra, en descendant de la montagne où il vivait, une gentille et chaleureuse démone renarde nommée Naruko.

Ce fut le coup de foudre pour les deux protagonistes. Après moult épreuves, ils finiraient ensemble. Et le héros, dont le sang démoniaque s'était réveillé, devint le nouveau roi des démons. Il régna avec sagesse sur son royaume soutenue par l'héroïne.

En soit, la fin des deux héros était merveilleuse et parfaite. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celle de Naruto.

Son destin était celui d'une scorie il avait le rôle d'un petit méchant alors qu'il était le petit frère de l'héroïne. Malgré son lien de sang avec Naruko, il était prévu qu'au lieu d'aider le couple, il passerait ses journées à vouloir les séparer, à faire des coups bas au héros, et même aller jusqu'à aider le méchant de tous les méchants, celui qui avait tué les parents du héros afin de s'accaparer le trône démoniaque.

À la fin, Naruto ne réussira pas à mener à bien son vil dessein. Le héros le rendit infirme en lui coupant tous ses tendons, et le scella dans la tour ancestrale familiale afin de lui priver de ses pouvoirs.

En apprenant ce sinistre futur, Naruto crut défaillir de peur et sentit des larmes de désespoir se former. Heureusement qu'avant que ces dernières ne tombent, Kurama eut la gentillesse de le prévenir qu'il existait une solution afin d'empêcher cette tragédie.

C'était simple, il allait devoir jouer les anges gardiens ! D'abord, arranger la rencontre du héros et de sa sœur, puis, faire en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble et enfin les aider à éliminer le big boss. Et lorsqu'ils seront roi et reine, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant plus tard, la mission de Naruto sera définie comme étant terminée et il pourra rentrer chez lui.

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours depuis son apparition dan ce monde. L'histoire venait d'à peine de commencer. Sa sœur, Naruko, avait été forcé à se fiancer par les anciens de la famille. Ne supportant plus cette situation, elle s'enfuit en ignorant que Naruto la suivait depuis son arrivé. Pour partir sans problème, Naruto prit comme couverture de ramener sa sœur, mais en réalité c'était plutôt pour mener à bien sa mission qui motivait Naruto à faire tout ce trajet.

À présent, il était dans la forêt de Konoha, forêt où se trouvait justement le héros de cette histoire après avoir quitter sa montagne, ainsi que sa sœur en cavale. Afin que leur rencontre se passe pour le mieux, Naruto décida de leur donner un coup de patte. Fier de sa détermination, il eut un sourire benêt se voyant déjà rentrer à la maison.

Ne se souciant guère de la rêverie du renardeau, Kurama lui fit par au plan d'attaque : « Quand tu te seras transformer en renard, tu voleras les vêtements de notre héros puis, tu fileras à toute vitesse devant toi afin qu'il te poursuive. Mais attention, évite de te faire attraper avant qu'il ne voit Naruko ! Et c'est seulement après qu'ils eurent le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre que tu peux estimer ta mission à moitié faite. Compris Naruto ? Je te fais confiance. Maintenant je vais commencer à compter. »

Afin de montrer qu'il avait bien saisit son travail, Naruto acquiesça vivement de la tête et fixa à mort son objectif : la tenue posait délicatement au bord de la rivière. À l'intérieur de lui, Kurama commença à compter : « 1, 2, 3 !»

Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, Naruto bondit de sa cachette et prit dans sa gueule les affaires du jeune ninja. Et après un jappement et un tour de queue il commença à filer droit devant lui.

En entendant le cri de Naruto, Sasuke se tourna vers sa provenance. Il ne vit seulement une petite boule blanche. Sa réaction fut immédiate ! D'un bond il se rejoignit la berge où se trouvait encore son sac. En l'ouvrant, il vit que tous ses affaires étaient à leur place : son argent, ses armes et ses pilules de guérison, etc.… En faite, à part ses vêtements posés à terre, rien ne manquait.

Mais voulait faire ce baka de renardeau ?

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, avant de hocher des épaules. Après tout ce n'était que des habits, inutiles de se presser. Il eut juste le temps de s'habiller d'une tenue de rechange avant que des couinements piteux s'élevèrent derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit que c'était son petit voleur qui était revenu la mâchoire serrée et les yeux azur larmoyants.

En voyant que personne ne le poursuivait, Naruto était retourné sur ses pas. C'était là qu'il vit le sac à dos du héros ! Plus il réfléchissait sur ce qui venait de ce passer, plus il se sentit affligé. Et dire qu'il avait passé cette action des milliers de fois dans sa tête afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur, il avait omis un détail essentiel : celui du sac à dos qui contenait toutes les affaires du héros, ainsi que des vêtements de rechanges ! Alors évidemment que l'autre homme n'allait pas le poursuivre, et en plus Naruto était sûr qu'il devait en ce moment même ricaner de sa bêtise et le traiter de baka !

Rien que d'y penser, plus de larmes se formèrent sous les paupières du petit blond.

Il fallait savoir que Naruto avait un très gros problème. Il était en apparence un jeune homme qui pouvait faire le pitre sans arrêt, se bagarrer pour défendre ce qui lui paraissait juste mais en vérité c'était surtout un pleurnichard, sensible à la moindre remarque de son entourage. De plus, il aimait particulièrement bouder. C'était à se demander comment sa famille pouvait le supporter il suffisait d'un rien pour le voir bouder, et quand on ne le consoler pas rapidement il était, un, mécontent, deux, en larme. C'était à rendre les gens chèvre tellement ils ne savaient pas s'il fallait rire de la situation ou à en pleurer.

Kurama, pour sa part, sentant venir le torrent de pleurs et sachant combien cela pouvait devenir effrayant, se dépêcha de consoler le petit renardeau : « Allez mon petit diable, ne pleure pas d'accord… Ne pleure pas, regarde son sac est juste à côté de lui… Tu n'as qu'à le prendre de force, non, l'entourlouper afin de le prendre… Tu vois tu as déjà le visage qu'il faut, allez vas y, tu peux y arriver ! »

\- Hmn…Sniff, oui….

En saisissant le conseil de Kurama, Naruto eut rapidement un déclic. Mais oui grâce à sa mignonne bouille de renardeau, il pourra se rapprocher d'assez près du sac pour le prendre ! Néanmoins, c'était quand même blessant de savoir que quelqu'un se moque de votre erreur. C'est pourquoi, il renifla un oui toute tristounet avant de se rapprocher d'à pas de chat vers son nouvel objectif.

Avec ses oreilles étaient rabattues, ses grands yeux larmoyants, sa mine affligée et son attitude 'je ne veux pas m'approcher de toi mais j'en suis obligé', quelqu'un d'extérieur n'aurait aucun mal à penser que Sasuke maltraite ce pauvre animal.

Pour sa part, Sasuke se demandait bien ce que voulait faire ce petit renardeau. Il se souvint alors que son sensei lui avait raconté qu'un jour, lorsqu'il était en cueillette dans la montagne. Un petit renard était venu à lui, et avait tiré sur son pantalon pour le diriger vers sa mère, une renarde blessée par le piège d'un braconnier, pour la sauver. C'est pourquoi, il avait été en retard à leur entrainement. Alors peut être que ce renardeau-ci voulait aussi sauver quelqu'un ?

Sasuke voulut alors caresser cette boule de poil qui montrait un visage si triste. Naruto pour sa part attendit le bon moment, un reniflement par ci, un regard larmoyant par là et hop ! D'un zigzag bien maitrisé entre les jambes du jeune brun, il attrapa en vitesse le sac et détala en courant les pattes à son cou. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke en resta abasourdit ! Il jura un bon coup avant de poursuivre ce petit voleur.

Naruto avait prit sous la panique un chemin difficile remplit de crevasses et de bosses. De nombres lianes et ronces lui barraient la route, mais d'une agilité hors du commun, il put les éviter sans perdre la moindre fourrure. Sasuke, lui, ne ressentait pas non plus d'embêtement à se créer une voie d'accès. Après tout grâce à son entrainement de ninja, c'était tout simplement du gâteau de poursuivre le renardeau dans la forêt, le plus dure était de garder en vue le petit animal qui, mine de rien, savait parfaite se cacher parmi les bosquets.

Au final, c'était Naruto qui perdit pied en premier en ressentant la fatigue de cette course poursuite. Heureusement, le 'gentil' Kurama était là pour l'encourager : « Dépêches-toi Naruto, notre héros n'est plus qu'à 5 mètres ! Plus vite voyons ! Alleeeezzzz ! » Ou bien « Ahhh ! Seulement 2 mètres maintenant, allez renardeau, cours plus vite ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit d'aller tout droit mais il a fallut que tu fasses des zigzags dans tous les sens ! Wouahhhh ! Devant c'est un fossé ! Arrêts-toi on va tomber ! »

Mais trop tard, avant même qu'il ne se rente compte, Naruto se retrouva les pattes dans le vide et comme une boule de neige sur la descente d'une colline, il roula et roula.

Bien que Sasuke possède des réflexes remarquables, en voyant le fossé et le dévalement du renardeau, il ne put que l'attraper du bout des bras avant de glisser lui-même et continuer la roulade avec un Naruto sonné contre lui. Lorsque la descente infernale fut enfin terminée, Sasuke n'avait même plus de force pour se mettre debout. Au contraire des petites étoiles semblaient tourner autour de sa tête tellement il avait le tournis.

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits mais ses pupilles voyaient encore blancs devant lui. La première chose qui lui vint en tête était de tâter autour de lui pour prendre son sac. Cependant il constata avec contrariété que sa main droite semblait être écrasée par quelque chose. Avec force il voulut agripper ce truc, c'est là qu'il sentit que c'était doux et cotonneux, en tout cas, d'une texture très plaisante au touché, facilement malléable. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Comme il n'arrivait pas identifier son nouveau jouet, Sasuke en était vraiment curieux de son identité. Satisfait par ce sentiment de plénitude, il malaxa encore une fois la chose avant d'entendre un son plaintif à ses côtés.

La brume blanche enlevée, nos deux protagonistes remarquèrent qu'ils étaient en faite tombé l'un sur l'autre, une paire d'yeux onyx interrogative contre une paire d'yeux saphir en larme. Le grand brun en dessous, écrasé par un petit blond nu au dessus. La main d'ivoire d'un ninja caressant sans l'intention de s'arrêter les fesses tannés et découverts d'un petit démon rouge pivoine.

Ne pouvant pas supporter plus ce… harcèlement sur son postérieur, Naruto s'assit d'un coup et complètement sur la main de Sasuke, la tête fumante de colère et de gêne, et les yeux brillants de larmes contenus. Et avant de fondre en larmes, il cria à faire voler tous les corbeaux de la région :

\- Espèce de pervers !

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, votre impression ?

En tout cas, rien n'est plus plaisant que la paire de fesse de Naruto X), Sasuke est là pour le prouver ;.

A bientôt !


End file.
